The present invention relates to an electronic system pocketbook apparatus having an electronic processing function.
Conventionally, system pocketbooks have been widely used by office workers for schedule adjustment, memos, and the like. A system pocketbook has a recording paper holder for holding recording paper, and a user writes necessary contents on recording paper held by the recording paper holder. A system pocketbook apparatus of this type, however, is inconvenient since the recording paper must be replaced each year. In order to eliminate this inconvenience, some devices are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 62-107360, 59-68072, and the like. In each of these disclosed devices, a memory card stores necessary contents.
These advanced devices, however, are still unsatisfactory since in order to process a plurality of types of data, a memory card of the apparatus must be replaced for each type of data.